SAY WHAT!
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Dana's mom and Logan's dad are both single, they get married...so it begins...
1. the news

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

"C'mon Cruz, you know you want this." He said pointing to himself. I swear to god Logan gets more and more egotistical every day. I looked at him, he was sitting next to me during lunch. He was the last one to get here, and the only seat left was this one.

I swear, since I came back from France, that boy has gotten more annoying than before...

How the HELL is that possible?

I suddenly feel someone poke me in my side, causing me to jump and squeal in the process. Everyone at our table looks at me, and I quickly put my hand over my mouth. I look at Logan and lower my hand.

"Reese..." I glare at him.

"My god your even sexier when your mad...I like that." He said and moved his chair so close, that our shoulders could touch.

"I feel bad for your siblings." I mumbled and went back to eating. I suddenly heard Logan laugh. I looked at him, everyone did actually with confused faces.

"Your about to be one of them." He said, I laughed. Sure his dad and my mom were single, but my mom would NEVER date Malcolm Reese, he's too...

Reesey...

"Bullshit." I replied. He smirked and took out his cell phone. He quickly punched in a few numbers and held the phone up to his ear.

"Your mother Ms. Cruz." He winked and handed the phone to me. I glared at him and put the phone to my ear.

_**(Bold is Dana's mom, regular is Dana)**_

"Hello?"

"**Dana? Oh it's so nice to hear from you." **

"Yeah, whatever. Mama, are you umm...engaged to anyone I should know about?" I hesitated, and held my breath, afraid for the answer.

"**Well, Dana...next week, I am getting married." **

"To?" I closed my eyes. Please not Reese, please not Reese, please not Reese.

"**Malcolm Reese."** SHIT!!

"Okay, that's all I needed to know, bye mama." I said and shut the phone.

"SHIT!" I yelled and put my head in my hands.

"C'mon Dana it's not that bad." I turned to face Logan.

"I'm going to be YOUR stepsister, how the FUCK is that not bad?!" I blew it, I completely lost it.

"Dana, it's not my fault." He replied and looked at me.

"Whatever. I have to go." I mumbled and threw away my lunch. I went back to the dorm and laid on my bed.

"Mariana Cruz you are an idiot." I said under my breath and turned to face the wall. Now, I love my mom, I would never call her an idiot...

Except for now...

How the hell am I supposed to deal with Logan during the school year, AND during the summer?! There is NO way I can avoid him. I hate him...

So much...

Why me? Can I ask that? Hmmm? Why is it always me who gets stuck with Logan one way or another?

Why can't it be like Michael or Chase, even Mark! Okay maybe not Mark...

But why Logan? Like his stupid cockiness, and his egotistical personality weren't enough for 9 months, throw in a whole freaking YEAR!

His stupid smirk...

His stupid muscles...

His stupid tan...

His stupid walk...

His stupid hair...

His stupid skills...

His stupid charm...

Why must he be so undeniably gorgeous at times, but so fuckin' unbearable every other time?!

Grr...

"Dana, can we come in?" I heard a voice from the hallway. It didn't sound like a guys voice...

Good...

"Yeah, whatever." I replied and sat on my bed, leaning against the back wall. I saw Lola walk in, Zoey trailing behind her.

"What? Come to tell me that I have to share a dorm with Logan too?" I snapped. It's okay, they were used to it.

"No, we would be afraid that you would kill him." Lola finished and smiled.

"I probably would." I mumbled. Look, it may seem fine to you...

But it SUCKS for me!

"Listen, Dana. Maybe...he's not that bad?" Zoey started, but it came out as more of a question.

"Okay, it is, and we feel extremely sorry for you. Just...keep your distance I guess. You and Alexis will do fine." Zoey said. Alexis, my thirteen year old sister. Since I'm three years older than her, making me sixteen if you stupid people don't know how to do math, she loves looking through my closet and taking all my stuff.

Hey, maybe Logan can hit on her instead...

I doubt it, that kid hasn't rested since the moment I stepped foot on PCA ground. That kid lives to irritate the living shit out of me. I swear.

"I hope your right Zo." I replied and looked at them both. They are both so friggin' lucky. Chase loves Zoey, even though she is COMPLETELY oblivious, and Michael loves Lola. The guys tell me things, I'm Mike's and Chase's best friend besides Zoey for Chase of course.

"My mom is going to have my sister and me move in like the day after she gets married, then she goes to the honeymoon. She always does that." I finished, then it hit me...

I'm going to be ALONE with Logan and his little brother for two weeks...

SHIT!

It always HAS to be me...

Doesn't it?

**I hope you guys liked it, I got the idea from another story, but decided to switch it up. Review and give me your thoughts please!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	2. a different side

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_I'm going to be ALONE with Logan and his little brother for two weeks..._

_SHIT!_

_It always HAS to be me..._

_Doesn't it?_

PCA extended its April vacation so now it's two weeks just in case some of you were confused. April vacation started tomorrow.

Damn...

_**(After the wedding...)**_

We have to go back to Logan's house. We as in Alexis my little sister and I. My mom and her new "hubby" already left.

Let the nightmare begin...

Logan's little brother couldn't come to the wedding because apparently he'd be a "distraction" in Malcolm's words...

Whatever...

We walked through the door and saw Logan's house...

Big, spacey, beautiful...

I immediately rushed upstairs to the rooms, Alexis trailing right behind me...

She found her room, I found Logan's room...

"REESE! Where's my room?!" I screamed. Logan rushed upstairs...

"They didn't finish painting it yet. Sorry D. Don't scream so loud your gonna wake up Gio." He said.

"Gio?" I asked, confusion apparent in my voice.

"My little brother, he's only five." Logan replied and looked at his watch.

"I can't believe they didn't bother to have a reception...honeymoon, my god that's all they think about.."

Logan mumbled to himself.

"Listen, it's six o'clock. Dinner should be soon. Feel free to get comfy Cruz." He finished and winked at me, then rushed downstairs.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath and went to my sister's room. My suitcase was in there. I pulled out blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank-top. I threw my heels in a corner and took off my silver hoops. I walked downstairs and saw Logan...

What was he doing?

I walked over to the kitchen and looked at him...

His sleeves were rolled up, his tie and suit jacket were thrown on the couch.

"Logan, what are doing?" I asked. He turned around to face me.

"Just wait...GIO!" He screamed. Then I saw...

A little kid came running down the stairs. He had straight black hair that was gelled up in the front, big brown eyes, and he was wearing a superman t-shirt and black shorts.

"Yea Wogan?" He was so ADORABLE! I'm getting excited and I know it, he was so cute though.

"Dinner." Logan replied and put a bowl of mac and cheese in front of his little brother.

"Gio, this is Dana, Dana, my little brother Giovanni." Logan stated. His brother looked at me.

"Your pwetty Dana." Gio said. I smiled, he was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Thank you Gio." I sweetly replied. He looked down at his food and started to eat.

"I like his name." I stated. Logan looked at me and smiled, a genuine smile. It was adorable.

"Thanks, I picked it." Logan finished. I looked at him in awe.

"That is the cutest name, good work Logan." I said and laughed.

"I know." He replied and looked at his brother.

"All done Wogan!" His brother exclaimed and put his bowl in the sink.

"Now go get ready for your bath okay? Then bed." Logan directed.

"B-But I wanna s-spend more time w-with pwetty Dana!" Gio exclaimed. Logan smiled.

"Okay buddy, bath, then...you get fifteen minutes with pretty Dana okay? Now go upstairs before I change my mind." Logan finished and Gio ran upstairs like a lighting bolt.

"He's gonna call you pretty Dana from now on. Trust me. Well, I should get upstairs." Logan said and rushed upstairs.

"Little man better be ready!" I heard Logan say.

Wow, he was a better guy than I thought...

Ten minutes later Gio rushed downstairs, with Logan right behind him...

"Pwetty Dana!" Gio exclaimed and jumped on me, I was sitting on the couch. The kid was dressed in superman boxers and a white wife beater.

"Hey buddy." I replied. We played for fifteen minutes, then Logan took him upstairs. When Logan came back down, I was on the couch watching TV. He came and sat next to me. I looked at him.

"Logan, I never knew you could be so caring." I said.

"Well, my dad is barely home, and during vacations the maids and servants all get off. I'm used to it. That kid is my world, I would do anything for him. I mean it." Logan finished. I was taken back.

I kissed him on the cheek...

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling.

"For being the best big brother a little kid could have." I replied. I looked at my cell phone...

"It's 10 o'clock...where's my sister?" Suddenly, I heard voices from outside.

"Logan, c'mon I hear something." I whispered. He followed me to the window. There was my sister and some blond kid making-out. They broke the kiss...

DUSTIN?!

Logan burst out laughing, I did the same.

"Zoey's gonna flip!" He said in between laughs.

"I know right?!" I replied.

My sister came bursting through the door.

"Have fun making out with Dustin Alexis?" I asked. Logan was behind me.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bed. Now." I coldly stated. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't have to do what you say." She shot at me. I glared at her.

"Yes you do now bed. NOW ALEXIS!" I heard Logan shout. She grumbled and stomped up the stairs.

I turned around to face Logan.

"Thanks." I said.

"She should listen to you, you are three years older than her after all." He replied looking at me.

What a good guy...

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm trying to finish DRUNKEN MARRIAGE, by the way, I'm going on vacation next week for the rest of the summer, so if I don't update you know why, and I am terribly sorry.**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Talar**


	3. jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

"_She should listen to you, you are three years older than her after all." He replied looking at me._

_What a good guy..._

"C'mon, let's go sit." Logan stated and led me to the couch. We both sat down next to each other.

"So Cruz, we're alone...wanna make-out?" He smirked and winked, putting his arm around me and moving closer.

You seriously don't know how much willpower it took me not to give in...

That's only because I've taken quite the liking to his sweet side...

"Ew no." I replied putting on a disgusted face.

"You know you want it babe." He said and winked again...

Pig...

Sexy Pig...

Grr...

"Reese, where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked quickly changing the subject. He looked at me.

"Well, downstairs gets cold and you don't have a room so..." He trailed off scratching his head in confusion.

"How about with your sister?" He suggested. I gave him an "Are-you-serious?" face. He quickly backed off.

"Okay well...I guess...With me...?" He stated, coming out like a question.

"Reese..." I gave him an angrier tone than before.

"Calm down, I don't mean it like that...unless you wanna have a little fun tonight babe...I'm positive I can arrange that." He finished and smirked. I gave him another disgusted look.

"Fine, fine...no fun...just sleep in my bed with me...no funny business I promise." He swore and looked into my eyes. It was so hard not to get lost in those gorgeous pools of brown. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Fine, but if you try ANY funny business...I'll beat you so hard you'll go numb." I threatened and went upstairs, feeling an extra set of eyes on me.

I ignored it and took a pair of short-shorts and a white tank top with "The Who" written on it and quickly put it on. I walked into the room to find Logan there with his boxers on.

"I hope you don't mind, it gets hot this is the only way I can sleep." He said and hopped into bed. I got in on the other side. He shut off the light and covered himself with the blanket.

"Goodnight Dana." He whispered. I looked over at him, god even in the dark he looks gorgeous.

"Goodnight Logan." I replied and turned on my side, my back facing him. I felt his breath on my neck soon enough and the warmth of his body pressed into mine...

God this boy is making it so hard to fall asleep...

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

I groggily got out of bed, stretching in the process. I yawned and smelled pancakes.

Where's Logan?

I shrugged and went to wash up.

After I got out of the bathroom I went downstairs, following the scent of breakfast. I made my way down the stairs and saw Logan cooking in the kitchen...

I like a guy who can cook...

"Good morning gorgeous." He greeted and smiled at me. I was taken back. Since when does Reese use the word gorgeous? Whatever.

"Yeah, hi to you too." I replied and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I took a seat at the counter and watched pretty boy actually work...

It was new to me...

"Your pancakes Ms. Cruz." He finished and handed me a plate of four pancakes.

"Thanks Logan. Why so nice?" I questioned, confusion apparent in my voice. He slightly chuckled at that.

"I'm a jerk in school, so when I come here I have to get back in the groove of being nice because of Gio. You help me do that." He answered and handed me the syrup.

"Interesting. You gonna eat?" I asked. He nodded and sat down next to me.

"Missing out on breakfast with you? I would never." He replied and looked me up and down.

"Pig." I mumbled and looked back at my food.

"Hey I heard that little lady." I looked at him like he was insane.

"Little lady? Are you sure your feeling alright Logan?" I slightly chuckled.

"I don't think so." He replied. I smiled.

"Nothing new there." I teased.

"Hey! Not funny!" He replied.

"What you gonna do about it huh Reese?" I asked.

"This." He quickly replied and tackled me to the ground, tickling me. I giggled and laughed so hard. I never giggle, so yea...

I got up and tried to run away, Logan grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back.

We were both laughing like there was no tomorrow...

"Well well well, what do we have here?" We both turned our heads to find my sister standing at the top of the stairs staring at us.

Logan quickly let go of me and we both tried desperately to wipe the goofy grins off our faces.

"Good morning to you too Alexis." I said and watched as she rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Logan..." She greeted, smiling at him.

"Dana come with." She ordered and pulled me upstairs. I was so confused. She pulled me into her room and closed the door, giving me an evil look. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked right back at her.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"What are you doing flirting with Logan? He's off limits!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not flirting with Reese!!" I defended. Was I? No...me and Logan don't flirt we fight...

Right?

"Why is he off limits?" I asked.

"Because I like him! He's mine back off Dana!" I smirked at that. She actually thought Logan would date her...silly little child.

"You have a boyfriend." I replied.

"Yea but Logan is the real prize." She answered.

"Whatever I'm going back downstairs." I finished and opened the door. My sister has the hots for Logan Reese. Oh wow.

At least I don't...

I don't...

Right?

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm back and ready to get back to work! Lol, review if you wanna see whats going on here!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	4. dance

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_My sister has the hots for Logan Reese. Oh wow._

_At least I don't..._

_I don't..._

_Right?_

I went downstairs to find Logan gone. Probably took his brother to Lola's house, she has a younger brother named Brady. He won't be back till late, he's really good friends with Lola. My sister probably went out the back door to see Dustin or she's sitting in her room messaging him on her laptop. I went upstairs and changed into a black sleeveless v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. I didn't bother wearing sneakers, I just stayed with my white socks.

I went back downstairs and found a note on the fridge...

_Dana,_

_Out with Dustin, be back l8ter..._

_-Alexis_

_P.S. STAY AWAY FROM LOGAN!!_

I laughed and crumpled the paper into a ball. I threw it in the trash and went to sit on the couch. I turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels...

_**That night, around 10 PM...**_

I stretched as Degrassi came to an end. What an episode. I continued to flip through the channels and landed on VH1 Classic they were showing 90's music videos...

Alexis should be home by now...

Whatever...

I heard the door open and I looked to see Logan carry in a sleeping Gio. I looked at him as he went upstairs and put his little brother to bed. It touched me, he was so caring...

He was also one of the biggest jackasses I've ever met...

He came back downstairs and caught me sitting on the couch...

He came over, noticing a familiar tune...

"Care to dance my lady?" He stuck his hand out. I looked at him...

"Sure." I took his hand as he stood me up. He put his hands on my waist and mine went around his neck...

_You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But every time you come too close I move away_

I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time  


I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes..._  
_

_I don't wanna be so shy  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that you're the only one for me_

He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head...

_  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know_

I inhaled his scent, he smelled like Irish Spring body wash...

Yum...

_Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time_

Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you  


I looked up at him and he looked down at me, we just kinda...

Connected...__

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time 

The song was over, but we refused to move...

I suddenly felt someone tear us apart...

Literally...

"Glad to see both of you...Hey Logan..." Alexis said and touched Logan's arm really flirtatiously, that kind of got me mad...

Wait no...

It shouldn't...

Should it?

No...

"Hey Alexis." Logan greeted.

"You work out Logan? Your so strong..." Oh please! My sister is going over the edge with this dude...

She felt his muscles and threw herself on him...

"Logan, your such a man..." I have to say, Logan looked pretty weirded out...

"Alright Alexis...to bed!" She gave me a look and dragged me up to her room again...

"WHAT THE HELL DANA?? YOU WERE SLOW DANCING WITH HIM!!" She went insane...

"So what?" I snapped back.

"I told you..." She warned...

"Whatever." I simply replied and went back downstairs. I found Logan sitting on the couch watching me.

"Sorry about that...ummm yea kind of awkward..." I chuckled. He smiled.

"Don't sweat it, come sit." He replied and waved me over. I went and sat next to him...

"That was a good song, any idea who it was by?" He asked.

"I think it was Sometimes by Britney Spears." I replied.

"You know Dana, I really enjoyed that dance...Especially because it was with you." He said and looked at me...

Oh shit...

WHAT DO I DO?!

**CHAPTER DONE!! Lol, anyway, I was thinking the other night and an idea suddenly popped in my head, what do you guys think of a cheetah girls crossover? With zoey 101 of course. Think about it, 3 cheetah girls which of course will be in their characters (Chanel, Dorinda, Aqua) and three guys you know, Logan, Chase, Mike. Then the girls Zoey, Lola and Dana kind of stuck there...It would be really interesting, please tell me what you think, I have some other stories up my sleeve too...**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	5. bitchassness

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_You know Dana, I really enjoyed that dance...Especially because it was with you." He said and looked at me..._

_Oh shit..._

_WHAT DO I DO?!_

I turned my head away from him.

"Ummm...thanks Logan. I think I'm gonna go umm...shower." I quickly replied wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible...

Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around...

"Mind if I join?" He whispered. I swallowed. Our faces were about two inches apart. I felt my breathing get shallower. My mind was clouded with thoughts of what could happen in the shower with him...

I quickly shook my head...

"Don't think so Reese." I whispered back. Winking at him I walked up the stairs. I felt his eyes on me, and I smiled, knowing I got his attention.

_**(15 minutes later...)**_

I walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. I went to Logan's room only to find him sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Have a good shower babe?" He asked and walked over to me. He shut the door, locked it, and turned around to face me.

"Um...why did you just shut the door?" I hesitantly asked, looking at him.

"No reason..." He whispered and held me close to him. Did I mention he didn't have a shirt on?

Well, he didn't have a shirt on...

I had to refrain myself from jumping on him at that moment. I heard a knock at the door and let out a breath. Logan went over and opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked. I hid in Logan's bathroom, leaving the door open just a bit so I could see what was happening...

It was Alexis...

She shut the door and pushed him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him.

"Your so sexy Logan, I want you Logan...bad. I want to sleep with you Logan, but I wanna do more than sleep." She finished and winked at him. THAT SLUT! She has Dustin as he boyfriend, and tries to hit on mine?!

Woah Dana...

Logan is definitely NOT your boyfriend...

Get your head on straight girl...

I took a deep breath and focused in on what was happening...

"Um...Alexis, you have a boyfriend..." Logan tried to squirm out of her grasp.

Wow...

I've never seen Logan try to actually avoid sex...

Damn...

"I don't care, Logan, you so gorgeous. Forget my sister, I want you, I don't care what she says or how good friends you two are." She finished and took off her shirt. I narrowed my eyes, but continued to watch from this distance.

She undid his pants and slid them off...

Haha no boner...

"What's wrong Logan? Need to get excited?" Okay, my sister is seriously a slut.

"Why is it always that when Dana's around you get a boner but not when I'm around?" He WHAT?! My eyes went big. He gets a boner when he's near me?

No comment...

He swallowed hard and looked a bit nervous...

"N-No I don't..." He defended. My sister smirked.

"Than why is it that whenever you look at her you get a hard on? Especially when you look into her eyes...Yea, I notice things. I'm pretty too, what does that bitch have that I don't?" My sister just called me a bitch?!

Someone's gonna die tonight...

"She's not a bitch." He whispered.

"Yes she is." My sister replied. I clenched my fists...

Tight...

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE-She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life! She's so cool, and amazing. She gets me. She is by FAR the FARTHEST THING FROM A BITCH! MAYBER YOUR THE BITCH IN THE FAMILY EVER THINK OF THAT?! YOUR SISTER IS AMAZING, NEVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" Logan finished. I stood there with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

Oh...

My...

"God..." My sister whispered, tears in her eyes. I quickly shut the door and got dressed. I leaned against the door, fully clothed in pajama bottoms and my tank top. I walked out. My sister was gone, and Logan was sitting there, wearing only gym shorts. I walked out and sat next to him.

"Hey." I whispered looking at him. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks for defending me Logan." I softly said.

"I was happy to." He replied. I slightly blushed and felt his hand over mine.

"Did you mean all that stuff?" I asked, looking at him.

"I did. I've never been so serious about something in my life." He answered. I smiled and noticed his pants.

"I think my sister was right about one thing though..." I trailed off, he looked down.

"Shit!" He rushed to the bathroom. I laughed and fell back onto the bed.

While he was taking care of that, I decided to go and see what happened to my sister. I knocked on her door and opened it.

I found her sitting on her bed...

Crying...

"Alexis?" I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Why Dana? Why can't he just like me?" She asked looking at me with red eyes. I'm not usually much of a comfort person, but it's my sister.

"He's three years older than you Alexis. Maybe you should stop hunting him, and see what a great guy you already have. Dustin is cute, smart...kinda...and he's a funny kid. Don't give up on him." I told her.

"Yea, but Dana, Logan is soooo hot. It's not fair. Your the prettier one, your the hotter one that all the guys want. It's not fair I'm not as pretty." I was shocked by this.

"Alexis, your only thirteen, when you get older you'll be really pretty, trust me. Everyone changes when they get older. Soon, you'll be having guys like Logan hunting you down too." She smiled at this.

"But your gorgeous Dana. I mean look at you. When Logan sees you from like ten feet away he gets a boner. I mean seriously." I blushed at this.

"Just screw the guy already." She finished. I looked at her with a open mouth. She smiled.

"I see the looks you give him D. You look at his ass every time he turns around, and you are ALWAYS checking him out." I blushed harder.

"Shut up!" I snapped back.

I sooo didn't like Logan...

Did I?

**REVIEW! Lol, I need recommendations on what to do for next chapter, PLEASE!! After this I'm going to start 2 new stories, so I need reviews!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	6. Daddy and Chris

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_I sooo didn't like Logan..._

_Did I?_

Not biologically possible thank you very much. Sure he was gorgeous and a sweet guy who could be funny. So what if he was caring? That doesn't mean I like him...

Does it?

No, no, no, no, no, no...

It sure as hell better not mean that...

I heard footsteps and watched as Logan opened the door, a boyish grin on his face.

"Hey Dana...Alexis..." His face dropped a little when he saw my sister. I smiled at him. My sister gave me a knowing look.

"Um...Dana, can I talk to you, in my room?" He asked. I got up and looked at my sister. She winked at me as I was walking out. I rolled my eyes. I walked into Logan's room and sat on his bed.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He stared at me with those brown eyes that made me want to melt.

"Um...yea..." He replied and nervously sat next to me.

"I just want you to know that um...that uh..." He looked like he wanted to say something...

"Yes?" I was getting kind of irritated, but the looked so cute when he was nervous. I smiled inwardly, he was so adorable...

I know I know, he's not supposed to be adorable, I hate him, blah, blah, blah.

It's all a bunch of shit...

"So um...your room. Yea, it'll be done in two or three days so um...just thought you should like...know." He struggled to get out.

"Thanks for telling me Logan." I finished and stared at him. I checked my phone.

"It's 8:00, what you wanna do?" I asked. He smirked and put his hand on my knee...

"I can think of a few things..." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"No thanks. I'm good." I wink and walk over to the door. I turn the knob.

It won't budge...

"What the...?" I turned the knob again, pulling harder on the door. Logan came up behind me and put his hands over mine. I felt a spark shoot through me once he did that.

Even though I'm not supposed to feel anything for this guy...

"Mind if I help?" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded 'yes' and we both pulled on the door.

Nothing...

"Ugh! Screw this." I gave up and laid down on my back on the bed.

"Um...you got your phone?" He asked. I searched my pockets.

"Damn, no I must have left it in my sister's room. How about you?" I asked looking at him with hope.

"No, it's out getting fixed because I broke it a few weeks ago." He replied. I angrily sighed and closed my eyes.

"Great, now my sister's gonna think we're having sex." I said. He laid down next to me.

"Well, we could you know..." I shot him a warning look. He backed off that topic.

"Well um...wanna talk?" He suggested. I sighed and sat up.

"I guess..." I replied...

_**(Two hours later...)**_

"Okay, question, who's better, Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus?" He asked me. We were sitting on his bed and still talking, he just checked the door and it still wouldn't budge...

Not that I minded...

"Selena hands down. She's much prettier than Miley and is a better actress." I replied.

"Definitely. She's hot too!" I playfully punched him. He just smiled at me.

"Okay, um...your favorite Cheetah girl?" I asked. He had to think about that for a minute.

"Um...thats hard...hm...I'm gonna say Sabrina. She is soooooo hot! Every time I see her on TV I get a boner, she drives me insane..." I put on a disgusted look.

"Okay, sooo didn't need to know that." I replied.

"I'm bored." I sighed and laid down. I stared at the ceiling and felt him lay down next to me.

"Well, we could make it not boring..." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but soon felt his hand on my stomach. He pulled up my shirt a little and lightly touched the exposed skin on my stomach. I closed my eyes, it felt so good. He got on top of me and started to kiss my neck, making me groan. I bit my lip so I wouldn't let out another moan.

"You like that don't you Dana? You want me...you know you do..." He whispered in my ear. I felt his hardness on my stomach and moaned.

"N-No." I managed to get out as firmly as possible. Which was barely above a whisper. I saw him smirk.

I sat up and cleared my head.

"What's wrong Dana?" He came over to me and put his hand on my inner thigh, moving it up and down.

"N-nothing..." I replied and swallowed...hard.

I suddenly saw the door open, revealing my sister with a shocked look on her face.

"I've been hearing noises...wait a minute...you two had sex didn't you?!" She exclaimed. Logan got off the bed.

"I wish. It was purely teasing. That is...I was teasing her." He finished and walked out. I angrily sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Thank god you walked in, or I swear I would have slept with him." I told my sister once she shut the door.

"I should have never came in here then..." She smiled. I smacked her arm.

"Shut up..." I warned. She backed off but still had that smile on her face. This whole Logan thing was making my head hurt...

"I'm going to dad's." I said and grabbed my cell phone from my sister's hand.

"You're not allowed to go by yourself, and I don't wanna go." She replied and crossed her arms. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh well..." I finished and walked downstairs.

"Hey Reese, you wanna come to my dad's house with me?" I asked. His face lit up.

"Yea, let me grab my keys and a shirt." He replied. I swear I was like a little girl who had a crush on some big celebrity.

It was...

Pretty creepy...

He came downstairs two minutes later fully clothed and we walked out to his car. I told him the street and after much fighting, he drove towards my dad's house.

I knocked on the door only to find it open. I walked inside with Logan at my side.

"Dad, it's Dana!" I shouted, making sure I was well heard.

"I'm coming!" I heard him yell. I saw my dad's dog run up towards me.

"Hey Dodger!" I exclaimed and started to pet the puppy golden retriever.

"C'mon Logan, he won't bite." I smiled and grabbed his wrist. I led him over to Dodger and watched as his face lit up.

He looked like a little five year old on Christmas...

It was so cute...

"Dana!" I looked up to find my dad standing in front of me. I don't know why my parents divorced, but my dad was so not a bad looking guy.

His black hair was gelled up, and he looked like he just shaved. He had perfect white teeth, a very fit body, and he was so caring and cool.

"Who's your friend?" He asked winking at me with a green eye. Yes, my father has green eyes, but I have brown ones, I wish I had his eyes, I love them.

"Oh yea, dad this is Logan Reese, Logan this is my dad Alexander Carlos Cruz." I smiled and my dad gave me a stern look

He hates it when I call him by his full name.

"Nice to meet you Logan. Please, come in, take a seat." He ushered us inside.

"I like his house." Logan whispered to me.

"I do too, it's so awesome." I replied. We sat on the couch next to each other. My dad came over with three cans of Coke.

"So, your mother got re-married I see..." My dad started. I nodded my head.

"Yea, she's still on honeymoon." I replied and rolled my eyes.

"Yea, your mother always loved the honeymoons." He stated.

I felt someone poke my back, I turned around to find a guy in a Freddy Krueger mask standing there.

"LOGAN!" I shrieked and jumped onto his lap. I turned red with embarrassment. I know, I'm a chicken, at least I admit it.

"Wow Dana, still the same." I heard Chris chuckle. Chris was my older brother, he was nineteen and went to USC.

"Shut up." I snapped. Chris had straight black hair, hazel eyes, and a really nice body. I hated him because he had some of my dad's green in his eyes and his hair was straight. He sat down next to Logan and smiled at him.

"You would be?..." Chris asked.

"Chris, this is Logan Reese, Logan my annoying older brother Christopher Anthony Cruz." I finished and smiled.

"So your the dude who's been having sex with my sister..." I turned a deep maroonish red from embarrassment. Having sex with Logan?...

Don't need to talk about that publicly...

"Um...not yet." Logan replied and winked at me. I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow babe. That hurt." He whined. I smiled, quite content with myself.

"Why don't you save it for later tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered and closed my eyes, pictures forming in my head...

What am I gonna do with him?

Help me...

**A bit longer than usual, but none the less fulfilling. Review if you wanna see what happens behind closed doors ; ).**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	7. the truth is often shocking

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_What am I gonna do with him?_

_Help me..._

I saw Chris give Logan a look, he looked pissed at Logan...

I guess he thinks Logan's my boyfriend...

"Logan, can I talk to you for a minute dude?" Logan shrugged, I got up off his lap and watched as he followed Chris down the hallway...

"Can you excuse me for a minute papi?" I said and crept down the same hallway, but snuck into a room, poking my head out to see what was going on...

"Listen you, if you knock up my sister or hurt her in any way I will beat you so bad you'll be numb for a month got it?" I saw Chris grab hold of Logan's shirt collar and look at him threateningly in the eyes.

Logan sighed...

"Chris, I'm not your sister's boyfriend." He replied. Chris released his grip on Logan's shirt and stepped back.

"Your not?" Chris was obviously confused...

That's not a first...

Logan sighed again and ran a hand through his curly locks...

"No, I'm her step-brother. I wish she was my girlfriend though. I care about her just as much as you do. Dude, this isn't just about sex to me. If your sister gave me even the slightest chance, I'd show her how much..." He trailed off.

He took a deep breath...

"How much I love her." He finished. Chris looked shocked, but none the less smiled.

"Dana doesn't know what she's missing out on, Logan, you seem like a good guy. Some guys my sister dates can be punks, and it pisses me off because they don't give her the respect she truly deserves, but you-you seem different. Your a genuine guy Logan, and trust me when I say this, she's in love with you just as much as you are with her." Chris finished.

Logan looked shocked...

I know I was shocked...

"H-How do you know?" Logan sputtered out. Chris kept on smiling.

"Didn't you look at her eyes when she was on your lap? If you paid even the slightest bit of attention you would see the love and compassion in her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling, her eyes twinkled, and her face seemed brighter. Her personality is different around you. With her other boyfriends she just acts normal, but around you...around you Logan, she acts like a jittery five year old girl with a crush on some big celebrity. She's head over heels, and trust me, at this point, if you did things just right, I bet you could get her to admit she's in love with you."

Chris smiled, quite confident in himself...

Logan's jaw almost hit the ground...

So did mine...

Logan blinked a few times and shook his head. He smiled, I shut the door silently and took a look at what room I was in...

This was the room I had when I was younger...

I went over and sat on my bed, my Britney Spears blanket still covering the bed...

I walked back over to the door and opened it, just to see what was going on...

"Now Logan, if you do have sex with her, I want you to use a condom, and please for the love of god try not to knock her up..." I rolled my eyes...

I guess guys never change...

"Oh, no Chris, I don't plan on having sex with her..." This caught my attention. Chris looked confused too...

"I plan on making love to her..." I blushed at that...

I shut the door again and went back to my bed. I grabbed my teddy bear from the ground...

I guess it must have fallen when I got up...

I looked at it, it was my prize possession, when I was younger I named it Justin after Justin Timberlake in Nsync. I always dreamed I'd fall in love with prince charming one day, just like a fairy tale...

Well, this ain't no fairy tale...

But I still have my prince charming...

I fell back onto my bed, sleep overtaking me...

_**(Two hours later...)**_

"Dana...Dana..." I heard someone whisper. I cracked open my eyes and saw Logan kneeling on the side of my bed.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted. I smiled, what a guy...

"Hey you..." I replied and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"As much as I would love to sit here and watch you sleep, because you look like an angel when you do...Your dad said we should get going, it's already like eight." Logan finished. I noticed that I was still holding Justin. Logan looked at me and smiled.

"What you name it?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Justin, after Justin Timberlake in Nsync." I replied, a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Well I think you should re-name it Logan, cause he's your best friend." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm...I think I like Justin better..." I smiled and put the bear down.

"C'mon, let's get home before Alexis destroys the house." I said and walked over to the door.

"Good idea..." He replied and we both walked to the front entrance.

We both said our good-byes, earning a wink from Chris in the process.

We finally went home...

Today was quite eventful...

Don't you think?

I walked through the front door, only to be greeted with moaning noises from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Logan said after he shut the door, putting on a confused face.

"C'mon..." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, the feeling of his skin against mine felt good...

Even if it was only his hand...

I knocked on the door to my sister's room. Finding it unlocked I opened the door, only to find...

Dustin on top of my sister...

Pretty much having sex...

I gasped, and pulled Logan into the room...

"Logan..Oh my god..." I whispered...

He pulled us out of that room and led me to his...

He locked the door and leaned against it...

"Well they have the right idea..." He started and smirked. I smacked his arm.

"Logan! She's only thirteen!" I exclaimed, earning a shrug from him...

"C'mon Dana, they've been dating, they should get a chance to explore their boundaries don't you think?" He finished and looked into my eyes...

"I-I guess...but Logan-"

"I know, I know, their only thirteen, but haven't you ever really wanted something? Something you've been waiting so long for, it begins to hurt, because you've been yearning for it for so long?" He finished and pulled me into his body by my belt loops...

"I know what it feels like..." He whispered in my ear...

My breathing got shallower...

Being pressed against him like this drove me insane...

I could feel my body getting hotter by the second...

**End! Alright, this was my favorite chapter by far...please people review!! I need more for another chapter...**

**Shouldn't be a problem though...**

**I think this chapter was pretty damn awesome...**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	8. consequences, names

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_My breathing got shallower..._

_Being pressed against him like this drove me insane..._

_I could feel my body getting hotter by the second..._

"It hurts Dana...It hurts a lot..." He huskily whispered and grabbed hold of my waist. He pressed into my back with one of his hands, making me lean forward more into him.

"I hate hurting Dana...I'm sure you do too..." He whispered and brushed the hair out of my face.

He leaned forward...

I did too...

I gently closed my eyes...

I could feel his warm breath getting closer to my face...

I know I wanted this...

It felt...

So right giving in...

"LOGAN! DANA! ANYONE HOME?!" We both quickly jumped back. I took a deep breath and saw anger build up in Logan's eyes.

I knew that voice...

Zoey Brooks...

I got pretty damn mad...

Logan angrily sighed and rushed downstairs. I took a deep breath and followed him.

"Hey Zoey. What are you doin' here?" Logan asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Oh, I just came by to pick up Dustin. Where is he?" She finished and began to look around...

"Um...Zoey...We need to talk to you about that..." I replied and looked at her. We walked to the living room and sat down on a couch.

"Well, when Logan and I came back from my dad's house...We heard some...sounds...upstairs. So we decided to check it out. Well...we kind of...found Dustin and my sister..."

I stopped and took a deep breath...

"Having sex." I finished and looked at Zoey...

3...

2...

1...

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT?!" She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, Logan and I trailing close by.

She opened the door to my sister's room and found both of them sound asleep, naked. Zoey went insane.

"DUSTIN THOMAS BROOKS!!" She screamed and walked over to his side of the bed. She dragged him out of bed by his ear...

"OW!! ZOEY!! WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed. Good thing he had his boxers on...

No one wanted to see that...

"Apparently you had SEX?!" Zoey screamed again, this time louder.

"Well..." He tried to come up with an excuse...

"GET YOUR CLOTHES AND IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!! NOW DUSTIN!!" She finished and pushed him out of the room...

My sister looked terrified...

"Logan...I think we should leave..." I suggested. We walked out of the room and shut the door...

Then...

We cracked up laughing...

"I have never seen Zoey like that before! Poor kid!" Logan said and walked over to his brother's room.

"I know...damn she can be a bitch..." I finished and looked at him. He looked at his brother and kissed him on his forehead...

"Sleep tight little guy." He finished and walked out of the room, pulling me along with him...

"That...was...AWESOME!" Logan stated once we were safely back in his room. We both began to crack up again.

"I know! That was priceless." I finished and took a deep breath. We both calmed down and took deep breaths.

"So...you never told me what your middle name was..." I hinted, winking at him. We were laying down on our stomachs on his bed.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in the process...

He looked so cute!

Dana!

Stop It!

"Yea." I replied. He chuckled and looked at me.

"My full name is..." He took a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile...

"Logan Brody Reese." He said and looked at my face...

"Logan! I love your name!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Brody is one of my favorite names, and it goes so good with your first and last name." I finished and pulled away from him. Going back to our original distance.

"Well Ms. Cruz...you never told me what your full name was..." He whispered in my ear...

I swallowed...

Hard.

"Well..um..." I have never told anyone my full name, so it was kind of hard...

I guess...

"My full name would be..." I took a deep breath just like he had done...

"Dana Linda Selena Cruz." I finished and looked at his face. He smiled at me...

"Dana, that name is just as beautiful as the face it belongs to..." He whispered...

"Although, I think the girl is absolutely gorgeous." He softly finished and looked up at me with those big brown eyes...

If I was standing up, I swear my knees would have gone weak...

But for now...

I just got lost in his eyes...

Which was equally as bad...

I swallowed and forcefully tore my eyes away from his. I looked down and started to play with a loose thread on his blanket.

"I only speak the truth my dear Dana. Nothing else." He finished and lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes...

Oh god...

I wanted to do nothing more than to grab him by the neck and crash my lips onto his...

To feel his warmth...

To feel him...

NO!

Stop it Cruz!

NOW!

What the hell is wrong with me?

**Anyone have an answer to that question? I'm SOOO sorry it took this long to update!! I promise to update sooner!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

REVIEW!

**-Talar**


	9. sex?

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_I wanted to do nothing more than to grab him by the neck and crash my lips onto his..._

_To feel his warmth..._

_To feel him..._

_NO!_

_Stop it Cruz!_

_NOW!_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I really don't have an answer to that question...

Although I REALLY wish I did...

"Dana..." I heard him whisper as his face moved closer to mine...

"Holy shit." I jumped back and gasped. Logan looked at me with a confused face.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, it was on vibrate and scared the crap out of me.

_**(Bold is Dana, Italics is Chris.)**_

"**Hello?"**

"_Dana, hey...just checking up. What are you guys doing?"_

"**Oh you know...just uh...laying around."**

"_Do you mind bringing Alexis over? Dad wants to see her and since you guys aren't doing anything..."_

"**Yeah, no problem. We'll be there in a half-hour."**

I snapped my phone shut and took a deep breath...

"Dana? You okay babe?" I heard Logan ask. I looked at him.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't call me babe. We're goin back to my dad's house. He wants to see my sister."

I got up and headed for the door.

"Dana...wait." I felt Logan grab my arm and pull me back.

"Your sister...your brother is going to know she had sex." Logan finished and looked sternly at me.

"How?" I asked, confused. How would my brother know that? What is he? A sex genius?

"Her eyes look guilty, she looks tired, and she's going to be scared Dana. She's going to look so terrified." Logan said. I thought about that for a minute...

"Logan, your right..." I replied. A smirk took over his face. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't tell my brother we couldn't come because he'd know something was up.

"We have to go though. Chris will know something is definitely up." I stated and opened the door.

I headed towards my sister's room...

"ALEXIS! WE'RE GOING TO PAPI'S C'MON!" I yelled and banged on her door. She came out two minutes later...

Looking scared...

"Dana, I don't wanna..." She trailed off.

"I know you don't, but Chris will know something is up if we cancel, so come on. No one will find out, I promise." I assured my sister and walked downstairs with her. Logan trailing closely behind.

_**(Thirty-minutes later...)**_

I knocked on the door to my father's house. The door quickly opened revealing my smiling father.

"Alexis!" He exclaimed and hugged my sister.

"Papi!" My sister replied. Hugging him just as tight.

"Hey Dodger." Logan said as the dog came up and started to jump on Logan.

"C'mon in." My dad said and shut the door. We walked into the living room. No one sat down. Chris came inside and looked at everyone.

"Hey guys." He greeted us.

"Alexis!" Chris said and hugged my sister as tight as my dad did. My brother and dad love us both to death.

"Hey Chris!" My sister said and hugged him back. He stepped back and looked in her eyes...

"Somethings not right here..." Chris commented and stared at me. My dad walked over.

"What do you mean Chris?" My dad asked.

"I'm getting a weird vibe from these three. Like something big happened. Are you guys hiding something from us?" My brother asked.

"I told you he would know." Logan whispered in my ear.

"Alexis...Did you...?" Chris looked sternly at her face.

"Alexis, you didn't..." His eyes went wide.

"Alexis...what happened? Why do you look so tired?" My dad asked. My sister looked at me, she looked...

Terrified...

Logan was right...

Again...

Crap...

"Alexis, did you have sex?" Chris seriously asked, worry in his eyes.

"Chris, Alexis couldn't have had sex, I was with her constantly. When we came here she was at her friends house." I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"I don't buy that Dana...Someone here had sex..."

"W-what makes you so sure it was Alexis?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Dana...I want an answer...Who had sex here?" My dad looked at me sternly as he finished that sentence...

"Well...Alexis didn't..." I defended.

"I really don't believe that Dana. Her eyes look...guilty." My brother finished.

"She's just tired. Trust me Chris." I said and looked at my sister.

Just as terrified as ever...

"Dana Linda Selena Cruz if you are lying to me I swear young lady!" My father shouted.

"She didn't have sex papi!" I yelled back. Annoyed that they wouldn't let her be.

"Than who did?!" My brother shouted.

"I did okay?!" I shouted back. Quickly clamping my hand over my mouth...

Truth is, I've never had sex...

But I couldn't let my sister get in trouble at only thirteen...

Yes I have a heart...

It's just hard to see sometimes...

"YOU WHAT?!" My father screamed. I turned and looked at Logan.

"Who Dana? WHO!!" My father shouted.

"Logan..." I whispered.

"I can't hear you Dana!" My brother screamed. He looked at me so fiercely...

"IT WAS LOGAN OKAY?! I HAD SEX WITH LOGAN BRODY REESE!" I shouted and grabbed Logan's hand. I gave him a look as to say...'play along.' He nodded his head as though he understood.

"LOGAN!!" My brother shouted. My brother...

Smiled??

"Umm...Chris? You feeling okay?" I questioned.

"Logan took my advice...He made love to my sister...you know Logan I should be killing you right now...but...your a good guy...I trust you." My brother finished.

I think my brother snapped...

Logan looked down at me. A smirk taking over his features. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. I was pressed dangerously close to him...

When I say dangerously...

I mean it...

"Watch it...Logan if you get my daughter pregnant I swear you will not be allowed within 500 feet of her!" My father exclaimed. I giggled...

I giggled...

"Holy shit Dana did you just giggle?!" My brother said, shock written on his face.

"I think it's because of this one..." My dad finished and nodded his head towards Logan.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Okay, pleaseee review people! I reallyyyyy appreciate the reviews...I REALLY DO!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	10. YOUR WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

Dana P.O.V

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I turned my head towards my father.

"Papi, you can't tell mom. It'll be...weird." I finished and look at my father. A smile came across his face.

"Don't worry Dana, she won't hear anything from me." He replied and smiled at me and Logan, his eyes...

Proud...

Was my father proud of me for lying about sex with Logan?

Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him...

Right?

I turned my head back to Logan, his grip still tight on my waist. He was smiling. A real smile.

He made me smile too...

We just stayed like that, for a few moments, until we both snapped out of it.

"Well ummm, Papi we'd better go, mom is coming back in two days and we have to get the house cleaned up." I lied and felt Logan loosen his grip on my waist.

I really wish he didn't...

No...

Dana, you can't be thinking these thoughts...

He's your step-brother for god sakes!

I shook my head slightly and walked out the door after saying my goodbyes.

It's true, my mom is coming back in two days, but I just lied to get out of the house...

I could feel the thick tension...

Trust me, my father was not happy at all...

He was probably proud that I found such a good guy...

'Good.' That's funny...

Although, he can be the nicest guy at times...

My dad needs awhile to get used to things...

My mom will never know...

Hopefully...

We hopped in the car and drove off, leaving my brother and my father in their own thoughts.

"Dana, thank you so much!" My sister said. I turned around and looked at her.

"You owe me big time Alexis. I'm not even kidding. Do you know how much trouble you would have gotten in if Chris and Dad found out that you had sex?" I questioned and sternly looked into my sister's eyes.

Regret...

Sorry was written on her face. I only did it because she looked terrified back there.

I can be good when I want to, and I knew I had to then. I would never be able to look my sister in the eye again if I told them what really happened...

Trust me...

That gives someone a crappy feeling...

We arrived at the house and we all got out of the car, Alexis went up to her room as soon as I opened the door...

Wait a minute...

"ALEXIS!" I called after her. I turned back to Logan.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" I gently said. He nodded and I ran up the stairs.

"Alexis, I need to talk to you." I firmly stated. She opened the door...

"Y-Yea Dana." She stuttered, tears streaming down her face. I walked in, shutting the door behind me...

"Dana, before you say anything, I need to show you something..." She whispered and went to her bathroom to get something. I sat on her bed and waited for her.

She came back, hands behind her back, breathing irregular. She sat next to me and handed me what was in her hands. Turning quickly away, sobbing once more.

I looked down at what she handed me...

I swallowed hard...

My sister just handed me a pregnancy test...

That was positive...

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, and swallowed once more...

"Alex. Alex, turn to me!" I screamed, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. I was the biggest emotional wreck ever...

This didn't make it much better...

"Dana, Dana I'm, I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to happen! I thought...I thought he..." She didn't finish as she started crying again, I hugged her, my tears finally staining my face, ruining my make-up.

"Finish your sentence." I whispered. She looked at me, her eyes wet with tears.

"I-I thought he used a condom D. I expected him to know...I...I..." She trailed off again. I hugged her, I felt really bad. Zoey is going to have a flip.

Again...

"Alexis, babe, you have to tell Dustin. If he's the guy you think he is, he's gonna stay, and take on a big responsibility. If...If he's a real man he would do that." I finished and looked at my sister. I small smile forming on her lips.

"Thanks D. I'll call him over now." She said and reached for her phone. I grabbed her arm.

"Leave it until tomorrow, get some sleep babe." I said and kissed her forehead. Walking out of her room.

I shut the door and went to the bathroom to check my image. My eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot for some strange reason, and they looked tired. I washed my face with cold water a few times and wiped my face, looking more composed, but still feeling nervous...

I went downstairs to find Logan on the couch, surfing through channels. Something just occurred to me...

"Logan, where's Gio?" I asked, I haven't seen the little guy in ages.

"He's at Lola's again. He's sleeping over. C'mon." He said and motioned me to sit next to him. I happily did. He looked at me.

"Something is definitely not right here." He said.

"How do guys do that?" I asked. First Chris now him?

What the hell?

"I'm just getting strange vibes. Dana...What happened with Alex?" He asked, concern and worry in his eyes.

I sighed...

"Logan, if I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone. Or I will personally make sure you will never have children." I firmly stated, smirking towards the end.

"I promise. TRUST ME." He smiled as he emphasized the last part of his sentence.

"Logan..." I turned to face him and crossed my legs.

I sighed and realized someone has to know...

"Dustin...He...Dustin got Alexis pregnant." I softly said. Just loud enough so he could hear me. I looked at him. His eyes were bulging out of his head.

"HE DID WHAT?!" He screamed. I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Logan please. Just keep quiet. We can talk about this later okay? Please." I begged. He nodded and I took my hand off his mouth.

"What are we watching?" I asked. He smirked.

"Monster Truck Rally!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote.

"Boring." I commented. I flipped through the rest of the channels.

"We're gonna watch this." I stated and smiled as he looked at the TV.

"High School Musical? Dana, no! PLEASE!" He begged. I laughed.

"C'mon Logan, it's a good movie." I replied. He smiled.

"No, you just think Zac Efron is the most gorgeous thing on the face of the earth...Next to me of course." He said. I turned my head, blushing.

"The only thing false about that sentence is the part about you being...Gorgeous? Keep dreaming Reese." I finished and looked at him. I caught a slight glimpse of pain before it was replaced by playfulness.

"Give it!" He exclaimed. I got up, grabbing the remote in the process.

"Nope." I simply stated. I put it in my back pocket and ran backwards. He caught me by the waist and turned me to face him.

We were both breathing heavily, out of breath. He moved his hands to my ass.

I was going to say something when he grabbed the remote.

He did get a good feel though...

Bastard...

He plopped back down on the couch, turning my gorgeous Zac Efron to some show on VH1.

"Hey Dana." He said. I looked up.

"Nice ass." He commented and winked at me. I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Logan stood behind me.

"Who could it be?" Logan whispered. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door to reveal...

Dustin?!

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update!! Senior Year is a crazy story so yea...oh yea, and when Dana says "babe" to her sister earlier in the chapter, it's just a friendly thing some people do. Just to clear any confusion. REVIEW PLEASEE!!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	11. news

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

"_Who could it be?" Logan whispered. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door to reveal..._

_Dustin?!_

My jaw almost hit the ground, along with Logan's. I saw Logan's eyes quickly flicker from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds. I touched his shoulder and looked at him. He looked right back into my eyes, his eyes got calmer and he took a deep breath...

"Hey Dustin. What's up?" I greeted. He walked in, kind of nervous.

"Is uh...Alex here?" He asked, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. One hand stuffed in his jean pocket, the other one rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, in her room. Tell her Logan and I will be up in a minute." I answered and watched as he smiled and rushed upstairs.

Eager to see his girlfriend...

Poor boy...

I sighed as he reached the top of the stairs and nervously walked to the door.

"Why is the kid so nervous?" Logan asked. He looked directly at me, which caused a cold chill to run up my spine. I pursed my lips and thought...

I suddenly felt Logan's mouth right next to my ear. I closed my eyes, his breath was hitting my face, causing me to shiver.

"You know, you look really cute when your thinking." He huskily whispered and cautiously stepped away, a smile forming on his boyish features.

I looked at him...

"Don't play with me Logan. He...You don't think he could be breaking-up with my sister do you?" I questioned. I suddenly felt a horrible feeling wash over me, and anger started to build up inside of me.

"Dana, calm down. Let's go see what's up." Logan calmly said and led me to the stairs. We both rushed upstairs, not wasting any time. We opened the door to silence. Both of us walked in and sat on Alex's bed, watching Dustin and Alexis.

"Alex..." I trailed off. She looked at me. She nodded her head 'no' as in to say she hadn't told him yet.

"Alexis..." Dustin took a deep breath. I knew the kid was going to break up with her I just knew it.

"Alexis I think we should end this. I mean...I don't think it's going to work out between us." He looked up at my sister, who was in tears from the first word that came out of his mouth.

"Dustin...Alexis needs to tell you something." Logan cut in. I looked at him and held my breath. I turned back to my sister. I watched as she took a deep breath and looked directly at Dustin.

"Dustin...I'm...I'm..." She took another deep breath.

"Dustin I'm pregnant." She firmly stated and closed her eyes briefly. We all looked at Dustin. He stood up and walked out of the room. Logan quickly walked after him. I went and hugged my sister. She cried on my shoulder. The door was slightly open and I could hear Logan's and Dustin's conversation easily.

-=-=-=-=-

_**Logan and Dustin Conversation**_

Logan P.O.V

"Dustin...Dustin!" I screamed. I watched as he turned around, terror in his eyes and tears threatening to fall.

"Dude, listen...don't run away from this. Why did you break up with her?" I asked once I reached him.

He looked back at me, the terror in his eyes growing.

"It's not like I want to. Logan, I still love her but...after I slept with her, it just felt a bit awkward. I couldn't deal with it. I love her Logan. I really do. You know that feeling you get when your around that certain girl? That girl that...that drives you crazy? You always want to be around her, and when she's gone for a long time, it makes you feel empty and sad? Logan...Alexis is that girl. I don't know. I'm just so confused. Her being pregnant doesn't help." He finished. I kept looking at him.

He really loved this girl...

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I softly said. My mind wandered back to Dana. I quickly shook my head and focused back on the situation.

"The awkwardness will go away. Dustin, if you love her you shouldn't break up with her. Trust me. You can't...you can't lose a girl that means so much to you." I stated. Realizing the truth of my statement.

"Go inside and tell her what you just told me. Hold her in your arms, tell her you love her, and never let go. It's very cliché I know. Just go with it." I smiled and watched as he returned the smile.

"Thanks Logan." He said and walked back inside, a small spring to his step. I walked in right after him, thinking...

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

Dustin and Logan walked back in. Dustin seemed pretty happy. I wonder what Logan said to him...

"Alexis, can I talk to you?" Dustin asked. She looked at him with red, swollen eyes. He sat down next other her as Logan sat down next to me.

"Alexis, the reason I broke up with you was because I found that things were a bit awkward after we slept together. Alexis, I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I realized that breaking up with you was probably the stupidest move I could ever manage. Logan helped me with that. Alexis, if your going to have this baby, I want to be there with you. By your side. Alexis...I love you. Marry me. We're only in 8th grade, but it feels so right being with you. I can wait. Just please. Alexis...Marry me. Let's be a family." Dustin finished.

I turned to Logan...

"Thank you for saving my sister Logan." I whispered, he smiled and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"My pleasure Dana." He replied and hugged me. I hugged him back.

It felt...

So right...

I took a deep breath and pulled back. I watched as my sister gave Dustin a quick kiss and hugged him.

"Dustin, I love you too! I would be honored to marry you." She replied. I watched Dustin widely smile and give her another hug.

"I promise I'll get you a ring. I promise never to leave you. I promise to love you boo." He whispered.

I turned back to Logan...

"Let's leave them alone." I whispered and watched as he nodded his head 'yes.' We walked out.

I felt happiness and satisfaction take over my emotions. I was happily smiling. Dustin was only fourteen. He was doing such a good job in taking responsibility. I have never seen anything like this in my life. I quickly glanced at Logan as he retreated down the stairs.

He did such a good job.

I owe him...

Big.

I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. I stared at Logan who was watching _**HOUSE**_.

"You know, House and Cuddy should just have sex already! My god..." I heard Logan exclaim and smile. I giggled. He turned to me...

"What are you laughing at Cruz?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing." I replied, I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my lips. He raised one eyebrow.

"Your so weird." He commented.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"Look who's talking!" I shot back.

"Take that back!" He said. I nodded my head 'no' and rushed upstairs.

"DANA!" He yelled. I heard his footsteps right behind me. I ran down the hallway and took the stairs down to the basement and out the door to the backyard.

I stopped to take in a breath. I felt Logan grab me from behind and pick me up.

"LOGAN! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. I smiled and kicked his chest.

"Nope." He simply replied and walked over to the pool.

"Logan don't!" I exclaimed. He put me down right at the edge of the pool and turned me to face him.

"I won't." He whispered. It was dark out, and the moon was shining really brightly. It gave the pool a really beautiful shimmer.

I looked at Logan, his eyes looked so dark in the light of the moon. I held my breath, I was so close to him.

It felt so...

Amazing...

**SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! Lol, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE!! It's been REALLY crazy lately. CLIFFIE! Lol, review, and imma update senior year reallyyyy soon I swear!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	12. truths and secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Dana P.O.V

"_LOGAN! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. I smiled and kicked his chest._

"_Nope." He simply replied and walked over to the pool._

"_Logan don't!" I exclaimed. He put me down right at the edge of the pool and turned me to face him._

"_I won't." He whispered. It was dark out, and the moon was shining really brightly. It gave the pool a really beautiful shimmer._

_I looked at Logan, his eyes looked so dark in the light of the moon. I held my breath, I was so close to him._

_It felt so..._

_Amazing..._

"Logan…" I trailed off, breathing in softly as I felt his breath mix in with mine. We were so close, I was sure I wanted this…

But knowing my luck…

Logan slipped on a rock and fell right into the pool…

DAMNIT!

"Logan!" I held in a laugh, it was pretty funny, even though it ruined our "moment."

"D-D-Dana! I'm O-kay!" I heard him yell back. He laughed and looked at me, pure joy and playfulness in his eyes.

He made me smile…

Swimming over to the edge of the pool, he took a few deep breaths and stared up at me…

Smiling mischievously…

"Logan-Logan!" I screamed as I fell into the pool, head first. I quickly rose up to the surface and glared at him…

"I hate you." I spat, noticing the irony of my statement.

"I love you too boo." He replied, good thing it was dark, or he would have surely noticed the burning red color that took over my face at that moment. He swam towards me and pulled me close to him. I could see his damp hair and I could feel his cold, wet clothes…

But I just felt so damn…

Warm…

I looked up at him and felt a rain drop, and soon enough…

It started to pour…

We were still in the pool, but I was just so comfortable…

"Dana, I know you want this. I think we both need this." He huskily whispered and leaned his lips to mine. My breathing got shallower as I hesitantly leaned my head towards his.

He softly pressed his lips against mine…

I think I died and went to heaven…

I felt the years of compassion and love just release in this kiss…

I kissed him back with such determination…

I didn't even know that much determination was possible…

He pulled back and gave me a goofy smile, it was raining, and we were both cold in his pool…

But right now…

The only thing that mattered was…

Us…

I blushed and put my hands on his chest.

"Logan…" I trailed off. I was speechless…

"C'mon Dana, let's go get dried off, we can talk inside." He stated and grabbed my hand.

Walking out of the pool, we were both silent. We made it all the way up to "our" room without one word being said.

What a record…

Although…

He never let go of my hand the whole time…

That made me feel so…

Special.

Logan shut the door once we walked into the room. My make-up was all messed up, and my hair was wet and I was dripping from the rain.

"Dana." He walked over to me.

"You have never looked more beautiful in your life than you do right now." He softly said. I blushed hard at that. He held my waist and looked into my eyes.

"Dana, I felt something during that kiss. I know you did too. I don't want to deny this anymore D. It's getting me mad that I can't hold you the way I want, or be with you the way I want to be. Please, let's give this a try. I beg you Cruz." He finished and sheepishly smiled at the end. I smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Logan, I did feel something during that kiss. It made me feel so…alive. Logan I want to give this a try but…but I think we better…keep this a secret for awhile." I replied and looked into his eyes.

"I'm willing to give it a try, secret relationship or not." He answered and placed his lips softly over mine. This kiss was passionate, not like the sweet one we had earlier. He pushed me onto the bed and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue in. He played with my tongue for god-knows how long, when his hands started to roam.

I moaned into his mouth, and I felt him press against my stomach…

"Logan…" I groaned once he broke the kiss and started kissing down to my collarbone…

"Dana…oh my god." He groaned back and quickly took off my shirt.

"DANA! Are you in there?!" I heard my sister scream from the other side of the door. Logan jumped off me and ran to the bathroom…

She opened the door without giving me a chance to put my shirt back on.

"Dana?" She questioned, shutting the door and sitting next to me.

"Why is your shirt off? And…why are you all wet and…sweaty?" She asked, curiosity apparent in her voice.

"I um…just took a shower, and it's…really hot in here." I lied. Hey, she bought it.

"Dana, I…I just want to tell you how thankful I am. You took all those hits for me. I…Thanks." She said and smiled.

"No problem Alex. Just don't do it again." I firmly stated. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Dana, you definitely didn't take a shower in your clothes." She stated and rolled her eyes. She just shut the door and let it go. I took a deep breath and forgot that Logan was still in the bathroom.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Babe, Alexis is gone." I said and was greeted with the wall.

"I know." He huskily stated and kissed me, a kiss filled with lust and want…need.

"I see what you're getting at." I responded and put my hands around his neck.

What a day huh?

**Okay, seriously very sorry for the delay. However, some DL action!!! HELL YEA!! Lol, review and you'll get to see what happens when the parents get home.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	13. happiness and welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

Dana P.O.V

_What a day huh?_

He pushed me back onto the bed, I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes.

"Logan, I think we should take this slow." I stated. I saw a look of disappointment quickly come across his features before it was replaced by happiness.

"As long as I'm with you. It's alright." He said and laid down next to me. I snuggled into his bare chest and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Logan." I whispered and looked up at him.

"Yea D?" He replied, looking down at me.

"I'm really happy." I said and saw him smile.

"Me too." He said and kissed the top of my head. Then, all I remember is…

Falling asleep in his strong arms…

**(Morning)**

I woke up to a banging noise. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

What the hell is that?!

I suddenly noticed that Logan wasn't next to me where I left him…

I walked downstairs…

"Logan?" I questioned. I walked outside and onto the front steps.

"Logan?" I shouted.

"Hey babe." He came up and greeted me with a quick kiss.

"What's that noise?" I asked, looking at him. Jeans and sneakers…

No shirt…

"Well, since it's so nice and…hot out, I'm helping Gio build a tree-house." He replied and smiled.

"Wogan!" Gio ran over and jumped on top of Logan. He didn't have a shirt on either.

"Hi pwetty Dana! You wanna come see our twee house?!" He exclaimed. I smiled.

"Sure Gio." I replied and watched him sprint towards a nearby tree. Logan walked alongside me, shoulder to shoulder.

"You and Logan made this? Wow Gio it's nice." I commented. It was just a basic tree house, but hey…

I like making little kids happy.

"Wogan, can we go in the pool? It's hot!" Gio stated and wiped his forehead. I smiled.

"Sure, last one there's a rotten egg!" Logan exclaimed and we watched as Gio ran off.

"C'mon Dana," Logan said and ran as fast as he could towards the pool.

"WAIT UP REESE!" I screamed, and sprinted right after him, eventually pinning him to the ground right in front of Gio.

"Beat ya." I whispered and got off him.

"For now Cruz." I heard him whisper in my ear before watching him take his jeans off and hop in the pool.

Gio soon followed him…

"C'mon Dana!" Logan exclaimed. I blushed a little, having to strip down in front of Logan AND his younger brother.

Eventually I was down to my hot pink bra and panties.

I jumped in and Logan quickly grabbed me by the waist from behind.

"That color is gorgeous on you babe." He huskily whispered. I blushed and swam away from him to tease him.

_**(15 minutes later.)**_

"Wogan! I'm tired! Can I go inside?!" Gio questioned. Logan smiled.

"Sure little guy. Great job today buddy." Logan said and gave Gio a high-five. We both watched as he retreated into the house.

Logan turned to me…

"I bet I can beat you to the other side of the pool." He challenged. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bring it." I shot back and soon enough, I was watching Logan Reese eat my dust. I finished first and leaned against the edge of the pool. He smiled, leaned on the edge next to me, and grabbed me, putting me right in front of him like he did before.

"It's getting kind of dark out." Logan whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I turned around to face him. I looked into his eyes and was magically lost in them.

He put his lips softly against mine, and we started a slow make-out session. Honestly, we were both tired.

I felt his tongue in my mouth and pulled away a minute later.

"Are you okay D?" He asked. Concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just…tired I guess. C'mon, let's go inside, I need a shower." I said and got out of the pool. I felt him put a towel over my shoulders and turned around to give him a soft smile. We both went inside, and I got shower first.

"Dana! No! That's not fair damnit!" He called from the top of the stairs.

I was already undressed in his room.

With only a towel on…

"Dana!" He rushed into the room, to find me, with my bra and panties on the floor, and only a towel wrapped around me. I saw him shut the door, and swallow…

Hard…

"D-Dana." He made his way over to the bed and put his towel down. Revealing his enormous boner that could clearly be seen through his swim shorts.

I kissed him, and allowed him to roam…

Only a little bit though…

"Dana." He moaned in my mouth. He kissed down to my collarbone and I gasped and arched my back when he kissed back up to my neck and found a sweet spot.

"I thought…we were gonna take this…slow." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well…" Before I could say another word, I heard the front door open.

"KIDS! WE'RE HOME!" We heard from downstairs…

We both looked at eachother…

"Shit!"

**OOOOOOOOOOO PARENTS ARE HOME!!! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?!!! Haha, reviews are loved haha.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	14. conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Dana P.O.V

"_KIDS! WE'RE HOME!" We heard from downstairs…_

_We both looked at each-other…_

"_Shit!"_

I pushed Logan off and ran to the bathroom, not forgetting clothes on my way there.

"Logan, here!" I harshly whispered and threw him a pair of boxers and jeans.

I ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I quickly rushed out after, breathing heavily.

Logan had decided to put on some clothes…

Unfortunately…

"Why are they back so early?!!" He asked, making sure to keep his tone of voice low.

"I don't know! This sucks." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting, making him smile.

"Aww. Here, let me fix it." He said and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Let's go babe. Remember, you're only my step-brother." I cautioned and walked down the stairs, Logan trailing close behind.

"Mom, Malcolm! Back so soon?" I finished as I walked towards them, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Dad, Mom…it is mom now, correct?" Logan said and smiled, engulfing both our parents in a hug.

"So kids, anything new?" Malcolm asked, putting the bags down and walking over to the living room, my mother's hand tightly grasped in his.

"Nothing really…Just keeping an eye on everyone, and everything. So…how was the honeymoon?!" I asked, a little TOO enthusiastically. My mother and Malcolm were on one couch, facing Logan and myself.

"Amazing. Dana, this place is so beautiful." My mom answered, smiling.

"I bet it was. Well, you two are probably tired from your flight, Dana, come with me." Logan said and pulled me outside, smiling.

"What?" I harshly spat.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk. I need some alone time with my girl." He softly said, making me blush.

"C'mon you bum." I replied and ran in front of him, making him chase me for a good five minutes.

He eventually tackled me to the ground, but instead of feeling hard dirt…

I felt sand…

"Get off me loser." I jokingly said and lightly pushed him off. Looking out, I noticed how beautiful the ocean looked, just as the sun was setting.

"Logan." I whispered and felt his arm go around my shoulders and pull me closer to him.

"It's beautiful like you, but I think your eyes are prettier." He smiled and leaned in. I kissed him softly, and pushed him down, laying on top of him.

A slow make-out session…

My guess is his dream came true.

I pulled away five minutes later, resting my head on his chest, both of us gasping for air.

"Damn Dana. You…have some talent in that area." He commented, shocked.

"More to come if you're a good boy Reese." I replied, and smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Logan said and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know Cruz, I've never gone this slow with a girl before, I gotta say, it's nice." He smiled and took a deep breath.

"This isn't gonna be very easy to hide from the parents, and when are we gonna tell them about you sister?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"I'll ask her tomorrow. She'll tell me when she's ready because she needs someone to be there to help her when she does." I replied.

"Fine with me. I wonder how Zoey's gonna take it…" Logan trailed off.

"Uh-Oh." I whispered.

"Uh-Oh?" Logan questioned, sitting up.

"Zoey will KILL Dustin when she finds out. There has to be some way of telling her without practically giving her a heart attack." I said and looked over at Logan.

"Trust me babe, there ISN'T a way." Logan replied, standing me up.

"C'mon, parents will get suspicious." He huskily whispered and took my hand.

"Fine." I forcefully gave in, and felt the warmth of his body next to mine.

We silently walked home, our hands tightly wound together, his eyes constantly on me. We made sure to un-lace our hands before we opened the door, and when we did, there was…

Absolutely no one home?

No never mind.

Parents were asleep downstairs, Gio was dead knocked out on the couch from seeing his parents today, and my sister…

She's been locked up in her room for days, doesn't wanna face the cold, hard world.

"C'mon Dana, be quiet." Logan whispered as he gently walked over to Gio and carefully took him upstairs.

I was trailing close behind…

After Logan put his brother to bed, and gently shut the door, he looked at me…

And smiled…

"Dana, I'm tired…I think we should go to bed." Logan finished and winked. I smirked, and quickly made my way to our room.

"Reese, what happened to my room?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me with those sincere eyes, and took a step closer.

"Well, we were gonna finish it. But with you here with me, I felt so much better." He finished and kissed me on my now beat red cheek.

"Oh shut up Reese." I laughed and fell backwards on the bed, letting out a sigh.

"Won't the parents get suspicious though?" I questioned and looked at him.

He crawled on top of me.

"We'll just tell them we're waiting for your room." He huskily replied and kissed me.

I love when he does that.

We were making out for a good…I'm gonna say like ten minutes when I heard a voice at the door.

"Mind if I come in? If you two aren't busy that is."

My sister asked.

Oh thank god.

I pushed Logan off and fixed my shirt.

"Yeah, where have you been Alexis? I haven't seen you in awhile." I stated and watched as she shut the door and walked in.

"I don't know what to do Dana. I'm scared. I need help, but mom and dad…their marriage is new and fresh…I don't want to give them the burden of a pregnant teenager. That sucks." She finished. I watched her, and noticed the fear in her eyes.

"The sooner we tell them, the more prepared we'll be. Tomorrow night Alex, we have to tell them." I told her and gave her a quick hug.

"Now go to bed." I said, she smiled.

"Why? So you two can fuck?" She laughed and I pushed her out.

Damn sister.

"Dana, your sister has a point." Logan said and held my waist.

"Oh shut up. I'm just worried about my parents." I replied.

I hope they don't take it too hard.

**DAMN!! THIS NEEDED AN UPDATEE!!! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!!! TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	15. Man In The Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Dana P.O.V

"_Now go to bed." I said, she smiled._

"_Why? So you two can fuck?" She laughed and I pushed her out._

_Damn sister._

"_Dana, your sister has a point." Logan said and held my waist._

"_Oh shut up. I'm just worried about my parents." I replied._

_I hope they don't take it too hard._

"D…Babe. Don't worry, I guarantee after their shock and probably your mother's fainting…they'll find some way to help. If they don't…I promise I will." He finished and gave me a hug.

"Logan you should be nice more often…it's quite the turn on." I told him and smirked.

"Why thank you Ms. Cruz." He replied and winked.

"Well I wanna sleep, so nighty night my little perverted boyfriend." I laughed and went into the bathroom to change.

"HEY! NOT NICE!" I heard him yell. I giggled.

I changed into a tight tank-top and gym shorts.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Logan already in bed.

"Someone must be tired." I said as I got in next to him.

"Or just…eager?" He responded. I looked at him.

"Logan…I promise you'll be my first." I told him, he smiled at me.

"I know, but Dana look at you. It's so hard to stay away." He told me and kissed my neck.

"Babe…Babe st-stop." I struggled to get out.

"I don't want to." He huskily whispered in my ear.

I pushed him off.

"Logan, I'm tired c'mon." I pleaded. He finally gave in and went to sleep.

"Not yet…" I whispered in the dark and closed my eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**(3 A.M.)**

I woke up to find Logan…not there? Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and dragged myself to the door.

I opened it and almost stumbled over my own feet…

Talk about sleep deprived huh?

You know what?

Screw this…Logan will be back in the morning.

I need my friggin' sleep!

-=-=-=-=-=-

**(11 A.M.)**

Well…I eventually got up…

Where the hell is Logan?!

He still wasn't back!

UGH!

I dragged my butt out of bed, went to wash up, and eventually came out…tired as ever.

Damn 3 A.M…

Well…might as well find him I guess…

I put on my sneakers and headed outside.

After walking for a couple of minutes, I found him asleep…

On the beach.

"Loser made me come all the way out here. Why is he here anyway?" I whispered to myself as I made my way toward him.

"Logan…wake up." I shook him and watched as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey you." He groggily said and smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked and sat down next to him. He sat up and stared blankly out at the ocean.

"I guess…I just needed to think you know? I just can't stand the pressure sometimes." He replied and looked at me.

"Logan…what pressure?" I questioned, clearly confused.

"Telling the parents about your sister's baby, keeping our relationship a secret, trying to take care of my little brother. I'm trying to be a really good guy…I really am Dana." He finished and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, you're doing a great job babe. I've never seen you be so…kind. I actually trust you now. I know I can trust you." I finished and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm gonna go and figure some stuff out with my sister. Just make sure to come home before everyone starts getting worried okay?" I told him and got up, walking away…

Hoping everything was gonna be alright with him.

-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

Dana has a point. I should get going…no use in worrying everybody.

I got up and dusted myself off…

But I heard my name being called.

I turned around to find…

Zoey?

Shit.

"What are you doing here?" I coldly stated.

See…long story short…

We used to have a thing that no one knows about.

She hasn't put it to rest since.

"I heard Dustin was going over so I thought I'd come by too." She answered and winked at me.

"Zoey…I'm with Dana. You should be with Chase. Leave." I sternly said.

"Don't be silly…I know you love me." She seductively said and placed her lips on mine.

I couldn't pull away…

Like she was holding onto me.

But…

My lips reacted and kissed back.

I guess it's because I just do that automatically with Dana…

She kissed me for a good ten seconds or so…

Until I finally got to push her off.

"ZOEY! GET AWAY!" I screamed.

Now I know what you're wondering…

Zoey isn't bitchy and flirty like this…

I guess she wants to prove she can handle a hot guy such as myself unlike Chase.

Damn my sexiness…

-=-=-=-=

Dana P.O.V

THAT LITTLE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

As soon as Zoey walked away…

I stormed right up to that fuckin' idiot.

I JUST TOLD HIM I could trust him too…

"LOGAN!" He snapped his head towards me.

"I thought I could trust you. Screw off Reese. I knew this was a bad idea." I coldly said and walked away…

The tears threatening to fall.

-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

DAMNIT!

She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself.

I sat back down on the sand.

What am I supposed to do?

I live with that girl…

UGH!

I closed my eyes and took out my iPod.

Putting the ear buds in, I walked over to the water and just…

Looked.

**I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .**

I swallowed and clenched my fists…

Tight.

**As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favourite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know**

I took a deep breath and finally took a real good look in the water.

At myself.

**I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)**

I saw myself…

I really saw myself.

Just because I was acting all nice and stuff didn't mean I wasn't having thoughts about cheating.

Just because she wouldn't give me sex…

GOD WHY AM I SO STUPID?!

**I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?**

A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)

Dana hates me.

I know that she hates me.

But it doesn't mean I can't change…

Anything to get her back…

I mean it.

**I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)**

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change.

I just stood there in silence for the rest of the song…

I had nothing to say to myself…

I'm ashamed.

This girl gave her all for me…

She trusted me…

I blew it.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at the sky.

Logan Reese is gonna be an honest man.

Starting today.

**I HAD TO THROW IN MICHAEL JACKSON! I know I haven't updated in awhile and PLEASE forgive me!! I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!**

**R.I.P Michael Jackson**

**-Talar**


	16. Apologies and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_Logan Reese is gonna be an honest man._

_Starting today._

I started slowly walking back to the house…

Kinda scared I'm gonna admit.

I took a deep breath and opened the door…

Now or never baby…

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

SCREW HIM!

I don't need him.

I held on tight to the pillow in my arms, looking around "our" room while sitting in the bed.

Mascara dripping off my face…

I was crying like a baby.

I never cry this hard.

I heard a knock at the door.

I glared at it hoping it wasn't Logan.

"Dana…are you okay?"

My sister asked.

I sighed.

"I'm fine." I lowly stated.

"No you're not. I've never seen you cry before. What happened…where's Logan?" She asked and sat down next to me.

"Don't you dare mention the son of a bitch." I told her and closed my eyes.

"Oh no…Dana what happened?" She asked in a cautioned tone.

"I saw him making out with…get this…ZOEY on the beach. ZOEY!" I screamed and started to sob…bad.

"I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH!" I yelled and put my face in the pillow.

Completely breaking down.

"Calm down. We'll take care of him. I promise." She said and gave me a hug.

I can't believe he's making me CRY!

God I hate him so much…

I heard another knock…

"Dana…Dana we need to talk."

I knew that goddamn voice.

"LEAVE LOGAN! J-Just LEAVE!" I got out in between sobs.

He walked in anyway.

The sight he saw left him awestruck.

He couldn't move, I don't even know if he was breathing.

"Oh my god. No…Dana please no." He looked like he was gonna cry.

GOOD.

Deserves it.

Bastard.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Please Dana." He pleaded and looked at me.

My sister left and he took at seat next to me.

"I would never hurt you like this. It wasn't my fault. Zoey came up and kissed ME. I told her to get away. Please Dana…Don't hate me." He said and looked directly into my eyes.

"Leave Logan." I sternly replied and watched as he walked out the door…

"FUCK!" I screamed and continued to let the tears fall.

I turned on the radio…

Music usually calms me down.

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around**

"Dana…are you alright?" My sister asked.

"No…" I replied.

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again**

"It's okay forget about him." She tried to comfort…

"No it's not…I'm in love with him." I replied and continued crying.

DAMNIT!

**You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you**

**Oh Oh**

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again**

**I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart**

**Oh Oh (Oh Oh)**

"I know I'm strong Alex but…I-I can't…I…I need him." I sobbed and hugged my sister.

I never thought I'd say those words.

**So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again**

"I can't let him go Alex. I know it hasn't even been like two hours but…I know in my heart I can't. He's always had a place in there. Even before we were together. He's the only one that makes me…really happy." I finished and shut off the radio.

"Love sucks huh?" Alexis commented and looked at me.

"More than you know…" I trailed off and began thinking…

Is he really worth taking back?

**SWEETT!! Quick update huh? I know I'm really trying here people lol. The song belongs to Demi Lovato…pleasseeeee review!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	17. Step up

Disclaimer: I do not own!!

Dana P.O.V

_Is he really worth taking back?_

I took a deep breath and turned on the T.V.

Anything to make me feel better.

My sister left and I was left with my own thoughts.

I turned on my iPod, and let the music take over all my senses.

-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

I turned on my iPod and leaned on her doorframe.

I watched her close her eyes, the music flowing through her veins.

She looked so peaceful.

I softly sighed and pressed play.

Nice song…I decided to sing along…

Whispering of course.

"**Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good**

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?"

-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I closed my eyes and decided to sing along to the second verse of my song.

It always made me feel better.

"**You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good."**

I opened my eyes and saw Logan standing in the doorframe.

His eyes fixed on me.

He started to sing.

I contributed.

He slowly made his way over to me.

"**So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?**

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?"

I hugged him.

He felt so warm and…

Safe.

"Dana…" He trailed off.

I looked at him.

"Logan…I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You had every right. But damn…Zoey is friggin' strong for her size!!" Logan exclaimed, earning a giggle from me.

How I've missed this.

"Yeah? Well she should have known better Logan." I told him and looked into his eyes.

I love his eyes.

"You are absolutely right D. I don't know what happened. I think she's gone PHSYCO." He answered.

"Wait…I think I heard the parents…ALEXIS!" I called in my sister.

She looked at me.

We both knew what we had to do.

I gave Logan a hug and walked over to my sister.

"It's now or never babe." I told her and held her hand.

We walked downstairs and took a deep breath.

"Mom…Dad." I got their attention.

"Alex and I…well…We have something to tell you." I finished and looked at my sister.

I felt Logan come up behind me.

It felt good knowing he was there supporting us.

Well…

Here goes nothing…

**AHH!! UPDATE!!! GAHH!!! I DID IT! Lol omfg im SOO MADD at myself this sucks. BUT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?!!! AHH?! Haha**

**REVIEW! **

**-Talar**


	18. Telling the parents

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

"_Alex and I…well…We have something to tell you." I finished and looked at my sister._

_I felt Logan come up behind me._

_It felt good knowing he was there supporting us._

_Well…_

_Here goes nothing…_

"You know you can tell us anything guys. So what's up?" Malcolm said, a smile plastered on his face, my mother sat next to him.

I could tell she was trying to read my thoughts.

"Mom…Dad…Alexis…" I trailed off and looked at my sister.

"I-I….I'm pregnant." She whispered and looked to the ground.

I looked at our parents…

Fear.

Shock.

Anger.

Those were the three things I saw in their faces.

What did you expect…happiness?

I took a deep breath and held my sister in a warm hug.

She needs the support.

"Alex…how?? What?!" My mom asked. She started to cry, and I saw as Malcolm held her, trying his hardest to comfort her.

I looked at my sister…

Tears were rapidly cascading down her face.

She looked terrified.

I gave her a hug, and felt a tear escape my eyes.

How am I not supposed to cry?

What are we gonna do?

I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my sister and myself.

Logan.

"Dana…Alex…We'll make it through…support or not." He whispered.

"Does your father know?!" My mom screamed. I looked at her in the eyes.

I honestly felt bad for her…

Who wouldn't?

The woman just came back from her honeymoon, and she gets blasted with her thirteen year old daughter being pregnant!

If my mom makes it through this…

I'll have a new respect for her.

"No. Chris and Papi don't know. We didn't want to tell them." Alexis whispered.

I suddenly realized something…

What if…my mom calls my dad and asks him about this?

Would he blow the fact that I told him that Logan and I had sex?

Even though that's a lie…

I shook my head and watched as my mom picked up her phone.

I swallowed…

Hard.

Logan hugged me, and I watched as my sister stared down at the ground.

I pulled away from Logan and turned to my sister…

"Alex…we'll get through this. Papi…we…we'll figure him out. First, we need to tell Zoey." I breathed and turned to Logan.

"How can we do that without getting our heads chopped off?" I whispered.

He looked at me.

"We just have to tell her straight up. That's the best way D. If we beat around the bush and make her wait longer, it'll just get worse." He told me and smiled.

"But we'll do it together." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and watched as my mom and Malcolm walked back into the room.

"Your father and Chris are on their way now…I hope you have some way of explaining this to them." My mom finished…

Wait…

"You didn't tell Dad?" I asked.

"Nope…you are all mature enough to handle this on your own, seeing that you told us straight up. It's not the best situation, but…we'll have to deal with it one way or another." My mother told us.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll make sure your dad and Chris won't go insane." Logan told my sister.

She smiled.

I turned and smiled at Logan…

"Thanks for making her crack a smile Logan…it helped more than you think." I whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back.

"Your father will be here in a half hour…until then; I suggest you find a way to explain this all to him." Malcolm told us.

"C'mon guys, let's go upstairs." I said and led the way to Logan's room.

"If you guys don't mind, I wanna think this over on my own." My sister told us and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

I walked into the room I shared with Reese and watched as he closed the door.

We both laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Dana…what are you thinking?" Logan asked.

I turned to face him.

Sighing, I looked into his dark pools of brown…

I got lost in them instantly.

"D…Seriously." He snapped me back to reality.

"Umm…I-I don't know Logan. This whole situation is a mess. I-I wish I knew what to do. I want to help my sister but…I don't know how." I whispered and took a deep breath.

"Dana, not all of this falls on your shoulders. Actually…none of this does. Sure, you're the sister but Alexis is the one who had sex, and she's the one who got pregnant. You didn't do anything wrong. You trusted her, and she disobeyed your trust. If anything, you're the victim D." He finished and pulled me into him.

"I…I just feel like I have to be there for her Logan...like I have to make it right." I sighed and closed my eyes.

I wish I knew why I felt like this…

"I know you do Dana but…truth is…you don't have control over anything. It's Dustin's fault. I mean, the kid had sex at thirteen." He said.

I opened my eyes, to find him staring down at me.

"Logan…how old we're you when you first slept with a girl?" I asked. I'm fearful of the answer, because I kind of don't wanna hear it but…

I feel like I have to know.

"Honestly?" He slowly moved his mouth to my ear…

"I haven't had sex yet…the right girl never came along. That was before I met you Dana." He softly whispered.

I felt his breath on my neck.

Swallowing, I wrapped my arms around his neck…

"DANA! ALEXIS! YOUR FATHER'S HERE!" I heard my mom scream.

I jumped up and took a deep breath…

Alright Alexis…

Let's do this.

**UPDATE!!! Haha ooo wats gonna happen?? Alright to all my frustrated readers…I spent this weekend reading through all my previous stories, so I'm trying to get back into writing like I used to…with more emotion and suspense. Until I get back into the groove of everything, I ask you to review, because I love everyone who does. ******

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	19. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

_Alright Alexis…_

_Let's do this._

I walked out of the room and caught my sister's eye…

"You ready?" I whispered. She took a deep breath and nodded her head 'yes'.

We both walked downstairs to see my dad and brother sitting on the couch.

Logan trailed closely behind.

"Hey girls. What's this about?" My father asked and walked over to us once we reached them.

"Umm…Malcolm, mom, do you…mind leaving the room?" I cautiously asked. They nodded their heads and walked out.

"Alex…what's wrong?" Chris came over and asked. She looked so scared.

I really did feel bad.

Damn, I'm doing that a lot lately.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Chris asked and sat on the couch, my dad followed suite.

"Papi, Chris…" I trailed off and looked at my sister.

"I'm pregnant." Alex finished and looked at my dad in the eye.

She didn't do that with my mom and Malcolm.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed simultaneously. I held my sister.

This is gonna be tough.

"I thought Dana was the one who had sex!!!!" My father screamed.

Shit! I hope mom and Malcolm weren't listening.

"I lied okay?! I lied to protect Alex, because you guys would have been on her back to no end!" I screamed. Everyone stood silent.

What the hell did I just do?

"Well." My father whispered.

"You two obviously have a very close bond, and I respect that. Alex, having sex at your age its…its…too young." My father firmly stated.

I looked at my sister.

C'mon Alex, say something…

"I felt comfortable with the decision Papi. I have a boyfriend, and we talked about it, I-I guess it didn't go the way we wanted it to." She said and stood her ground.

Way to go Alexis.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damnit Alex, nothing goes the way people want it to. Either way, you guys should have used protection, now we have a big mess on our hands. As much as I would love to kill this bastard, you're my sister and I want nothing more than to help you, I'm sure dad agrees." Chris finished and took a deep breath.

I smiled and looked at Logan.

"Wait…so you two…aren't having sex?" My dad asked.

I turned red.

Crap.

"Definitely not. He's my step-brother!" I exclaimed.

Oh he's definitely much more than that.

"Whatever Dana. Where's your boyfriend Alexis? Shouldn't he be here?" Chris said.

"I just texted him, he's coming." She softly replied.

I could tell she was broken.

She wanted to cry and get out of this nightmare…

Wouldn't we all?

"Um…If Dustin's not gonna be here soon…" I trailed off and looked at Logan.

"We need to sort out some things in your room." I told him. He gave me a confused look, but none the less followed me up to his room.

He shut the door and looked at me.

"What are we sorting out exactly?" He questioned and walked over to me.

"The fact that your lazy butt hogs the blanket at night." I told him and smiled.

"Well…if you want me to share…just ask." He huskily whispered.

Grabbing my waist, he pressed my body against his.

"You know, I haven't kissed you in a long time Cruz." He said and smirked.

"Well…too bad." I winked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned in and powered his tongue through my mouth.

I missed this so much.

I felt his lower body get excited, and also how he put all the passion in the world in this kiss.

He held on to my waist by my belt loops, and continued to fight for dominance in my mouth.

I pulled away lord knows when, only to get a frown from Logan.

"Don't frown Reese. There's a lot more coming your way. The way you've supported my sister through this is…amazing." I told him and smiled. He returned the smile and gripped my waist tighter.

"Anything for you babe." He said and hugged me.

"That's a first." I laughed and told him.

"Well, of course I expect to be paid back…in full." He winked and kissed my neck.

I threw my head back as he attacked my neck with kisses.

"Oh…" I gasped.

No one better walk in.

"Reese…y-your job isn't done. You have to stand by her when D-Dustin is here t-too." I struggled to get out.

"I'll take care of that, after I get paid." He whispered.

Can you believe my dad and brother are downstairs?

Lord knows what would happen if someone caught us.

I'd prefer not to find out.

I ripped off his shirt and kissed him passionately.

"Dana…" He moaned and pulled back, his eyes filled with want.

Need.

Lust.

I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

He slipped off my shirt and threw it across the room…

He's the only one I trust with this.

"DANA!" I turned my head towards the door.

SHIT!

**WHO IS IT?!! Lol, I updated quickly!! Yayy!! Haha, im soo happy im writing again, I had like the longest writers block/period of laziness lol. It feels good to get back into the rhythm.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	20. All is said and done

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

"_DANA!" I turned my head towards the door._

_SHIT!_

My eyes went wide.

Uh-Oh

"C-Chris?" I choked out.

This is NOT gonna go over well.

"I knew something was up. Dustin is here, get your ass downstairs." He smiled. I grabbed my shirt and stepped outside.

I guess he wanted to talk to Logan.

I left the door open just a bit so I could hear them…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**(Convo-Logan and Chris)**

"Messing around with my sister Reese?" Chris said and sat down on the bed.

"I can't help it. She's something else man." Logan replied and slipped his shirt on.

What does he mean by that?

"Well, she's an amazing sister." Chris replied, a smile creeping back onto his features.

"It's not just that. I mean yeah, she's an amazing girl but…just wow. She's more than just like hot you know? She's sweet, beautiful, scared…yet brave. She's a woman and a girl in one. There's so much to her that I still want to know. Dana is…she's the girl that keeps me guessing. She makes me happy, and when she's not around…I feel like something's missing. Her eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen, and her smile makes my knees buckle. What's wrong with me Chris? I know I told you earlier I loved her but…" Logan trailed off.

My knees just buckled.

I leaned against the wall and let a few tears fall.

I've never been called beautiful with that meaning. He said it like they were his dying words.

Wow.

I never thought I'd mean so much to someone.

Especially to Logan.

I wiped my eyes and tuned my ears back to the conversation.

"Logan…you do love her. I can see it in your eyes…Now I'm no love counselor or whatever, but I know what it's like to love a girl." He put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Just make sure she doesn't walk away from you…it hurts too much." Chris finished and took a deep breath.

"I'll be downstairs." I heard the door creak open and ran downstairs.

Damn.

That's a lot of information to process, it's gonna take me awhile to actually figure out my feelings for Logan…

I mean their strong but…

Do I love him back?

I ran downstairs to see Dustin sitting on the couch with Alex.

"Anything happen?" I whispered to Alex. She shook her head 'no' and looked down.

I felt horrible.

"Dustin…any thoughts about this?" My father asked and stood up, pacing.

He always does that when he's nervous.

Malcolm and my mom were still inside.

"Mr. Cruz, I want to help. I want to be there for this kid. Look, I know I'm only like what fourteen? But I know well enough not to abandon someone. Let me make it right." Dustin finished and looked at my father in the eyes.

Bold kid.

Sweet kid.

But mostly…

Smart kid.

"Wait!...wait." I turned to see Logan rushing down the stairs.

"Is Zoey here?" He asked.

I heard the doorbell…

What timing huh?

"Dustin told me to come. What's going on?" She asked and winked at Logan.

That bitch.

"Zoey…we need to tell you something." Dustin stood up with my sister and held her hand.

"Alexis is…pregnant…with my kid." He announced and tightened the grip on Alex's hand.

"WHAT?!" She nearly fainted.

I totally called it.

"Zoey take a breather." Logan calmly said.

"How am I supposed to do that?! My brother got his girlfriend pregnant at 14! Plus, you and Dana hate me!" She screamed.

"Zoey, I don't hate you…but you should have known better." Logan replied.

Boy did I want to rip that bitch's head off.

I didn't say anything though.

"However, I do want to tell Dana something." He turned to me and smiled.

My throat went dry.

"First…MOM! DAD! COME IN HERE!" Just as he finished that, Chris came down the stairs, and my parents walked into the room.

"What's going on Logan?" Malcolm asked.

I'd like to know the answer to that question too Reese.

"Well, since we're confessing…" He looked down into my eyes.

"Dana Cruz…you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're beautiful…gorgeous actually. Fun, exciting, yet mysterious and tantalizing. You teach me new things every day, and I learn something new about you every day. You're the best…and I'm so happy around you…Dana…I love you." He finished and kept staring into my eyes.

It sent a chill up and down my spine.

"What the hell?!" Zoey screamed. I smiled. My parent's jaws were on the floor, yes including Malcolm's. Dustin, Alex, and Chris were smiling…

But all I could focus on were the beautiful eyes in front of my own.

"Logan…you make me happy. You frustrate me but…you make me feel complete. Corny I know but…with you, I just feel like I can be myself you know? No charade, just Dana Cruz, uncut. I love you Logan, and I never want to lose you."

That felt so good to say.

He smiled and kissed me.

We just stood there, for about a good minute or so.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?! YOUR STEPSIBLINGS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Zoey blew her top.

Haha…pretty funny.

"Logan Reese explain!" Malcolm screamed…he was turning red.

Too funny.

"Dad…I've loved Dana since she started at PCA. It has nothing to do with the fact that you two are married…she's just always been…a standout from the other girls. There's something about her that's just so…amazing." He finished and blushed.

Awww he's so cute.

"Dana Cruz!" I turned to my mother.

"I love him, and I can't do much about it." I simply replied.

Looks like this marriage worked out beautifully.

**HAHAHA ITS DONE! FIN! Alright, well I hope u guys liked it, im starting a new one based on the movie the proposal, because Logan and Dana fit those character descriptions REALLY well…it's a tad scary lol. So look out for that, imam start doing this quicker cuz im starting to fall back in love wit it again ahah. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
